


The Sun and You

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Business Owner!Magnus, Dancing, Flufftober, Husbands, M/M, Slow Dancing, Teacher!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: The one where Alec and Magnus spend an evening on the beach





	The Sun and You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Back at it again with the fluff, every day of October! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, it means a lot! :)

Eyes screwed shut, Alec held onto Magnus’ arm to guide him to wherever his husband was taking him, his bare feet hit sand and he knew they had walked down to the beach in front of the hotel. The pair had taken a vacation to Mexico before the adoption papers went through, deciding they wanted to spend their anniversary out of New York for a change.

Magnus and Alec have been married for 3 years now, they had had a barn wedding at Maryse and Luke’s ranch, traditional white like Alec wanted with the touches of Magnus’ favourite colour, teal. The day had been beautiful, filled with laughter and a proposal in the family between Maia and Isabelle. That was all before they were propelled into their real lives and everything went back to how it was before, Alec working long hours as a teacher and Magnus running back and forth between home and the restaurant.

Right now, with the sand between his toes, Alec wasn’t thinking about any of that, when Magnus had disappeared from the hotel room and left Alec to reading, he knew his husband was up to something, Magnus always had a way of being extra romantic on anniversaries and birthdays, it was just who he was. They came to a stop on the beach, and Alec didn’t know what to expect but when he opened his eyes to see a dining table and candles in the shape of a heart in the sand, he was speechless. Looking between the scene in front of him and Magnus, he couldn’t believe it, was he even awake right now or was this all a dream?

“You like it?” Magnus finally spoke, all Alec could do was nod bringing to his hands up to his cheeks as he did. “Well that’s good, shall we?” Magnus gestured towards the fold away chairs, in front of them, pulling one out for Alec to sit.

“Hola” A waiter, Alec recognised from the hotel appeared out of nowhere with a bottle of wine “This is the Pierde Almas Pechuga Mezcal Joven from right here in Mexico, or would you gentlemen prefer a shot to start off the evening?”

“What do you say darling? Tequila?” Magnus could read Alec like an open book and asked the kind waiter if he could bring 4 shots of their most expensive tequila. “You haven’t said many words, is everything okay?”

“Everything is more than ok, this is incredible, and this view with you, there’s not enough words” Reaching out across the table, Alec linked his fingers with Magnus’ before the young waiter returned to the table.

“Salud” Magnus announced, raising the glass slightly and downing both shots and quickly sucked on the lemon slice, Alec doing the same seconds later, they enjoyed their meal sharing glances at each other and stole some looks when the other wasn’t looking. The waiter came back to clean up, after the pair had shared a slice of chocolate cake and ice cream,

“The musician is waiting for you over there, Señor” Pointing off towards the ocean, Alec was confused to say the least, what was a musician doing here. Magnus said thank you and tipped the waiter, before offering a hand to pull Alec up and out of the chair. Taking the hand and being guided yet again by his husband to the edge of the water, where Magnus left him for a moment while he went to talk to a man, that Alec assumed was the musician.

“Shall we?” Soft strums of the guitar started to play, Magnus wrapping his hand around Alec’s and placing the other onto the man’s hip, Alec followed his lead and placed his free hand onto Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus taking the lead and pushing them into a gentle sway to the sound of the guitar and the ocean waves. With the sunset and the hot sand still beneath his feet, Alec was in paradise, this was a far stretch from normal life, but he wasn’t complaining. If he got to watch the orange and yellow hues bounce off his husband’s golden skin and watch the light catch his eyes, as they swayed around in a lopsided circle, then there was little to complain about. Alec slid his hand from Magnus’ shoulder and looped his fingers around the other’s neck, pulling him into a kiss, before running his fingers along the nape of Magnus’ neck and leaving it there. Tilting his head slightly as he looked at his husband, just for that second longer,

“What was that for?” Magnus asked, lips still pouted slightly

“For being you” Alec hid his face in Magnus’ shoulder, before the blush overtook his face, letting that eye crinkling smile take over his face as he did. He thought about the future for a split second, realising if this is the man he gets to spend forever with, then life would be pretty great.

When the sun finally snuck behind the horizon, they strolled back up the beach, hands locked together. Alec picked up his shoes from where they had been left on the beach wall and they made their way to the hotel room. Laying in bed that night, Magnus’ head pooled in Alec’s chest, fingers tracing lines on bare skin and carding through hair, as they both looked out of the French doors to the balcony, at the night sky. Alec thought about what life is going to be like once they get back home, they had always wanted to have children and now that was a reality, he couldn’t be happier, the thought of a tiny human running around the house. He couldn’t wait to experience being a parent, Alec loved children, that’s why he became a teacher, the thought of having his own made his heart happy. Plus, the fact he got to experience that with the love of his life made it all worth it, the struggle of the adoption, the fights they had about it all, if this was the ending then Alec would do it all over again. New York could wait one day, right now rolling slightly to cuddle Magnus close is all Alec needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @cobaltbane


End file.
